Nuestra primera navidad
by CarolineZK
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde la derrota de Buu y la Navidad se aproxima. ¿Será Gohan capaz de confesar sus sentimientos a Videl? Contará con gran variedad de aliados, esperados y no esperados. ¡Feliz Navidad!


_**Notas de autora:**_

 _ **Bueno, ya que estamos en las fechas propicias para escribir sobre esta festividad (normal, no vamos a escribir sobre navidad en verano), quise aprovechar y hacer un one-shot de mi pareja favorita, Gohan y Videl. Es el primer one-shot que escribo sobre ellos, me he esforzado al máximo intentando cumplir sus expectativas. ¡Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo! Y, bueno... lo dedico a la familia Gohdel, cada vez somos más.**_

* * *

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde la derrota definitiva de Majin Buu y la llegada de una de las épocas más preferidas del año, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Se trataba de la Navidad, la época de los festines, la familia y los regalos. Una Navidad un tanto especial, puesto que nuevos integrantes la celebrarían con ellos.

La mente del joven semi-saiyan estaba totalmente revolucionada, aún recordaba las palabras que su madre le había dicho aquella mañana: _«Gohan, ¿por qué no le dices a Videl que tanto ella como su padre y Buu están invitados a nuestra fiesta navideña?»_

Esa oración no dejaba de aparecer en su mente, lo cual dificultaba mucho la atención en las clases. Ya había terminado los exámenes finales y estaba pendiente a los resultados académicos, pero eso no significaba que pudiera dejar volar su mente. Los profesores aprovechaban al máximo los días anteriores a las vacaciones de Navidad para adelantar la materia del trimestre siguiente, ignorando la escasa presencia del alumnado en las aulas. De hecho, el número de estudiantes presentes se podía contar con los dedos de las manos, siendo los más destacables, dos cabelleras negras, otras dos rubias y una pelirroja.

Mentiría si dijera que el moreno no estaba algo desnortado, pues cuando la profesora de Historia le estaba preguntando, Erasa tuvo que pincharle con el boli para que saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Gohan, ¿podrías responder a mi pregunta? —preguntó algo molesta, no soportaba que no estuvieran atentos a sus clases.

—Lo lamento… ¿Podría repetir?

—Videl, ¿qué tal si le ayudas?

La joven tragó saliva horrorizada, ocultando rápidamente el dibujo que llevaba haciendo desde que llegó a clase. No había escuchado nada más que su nombre y, mirando al joven que ocupaba sus pensamientos, pudo ver cómo estaba de pie y rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo, solicitando su ayuda con su mirada.

—Hace tiempo que me perdí… —confesó la joven, bajando su mirada y ocultando su rubor, cerrando su cuaderno con disimulo.

—¡¿Alguien va a responder a mi pregunta?! —gritó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

El salón fue inundado por un silencio sepulcral, por una vez, pecaron por el silencio. Dadas las fechas y que era la última hora del día, nadie estaba muy por la labor de colaborar en esa clase.

—No merece la pena que pierda la paciencia… Voy a hacer una excepción y os voy a dejar salir antes, pero ni una palabra de esto al director. ¿Entendido?

—¡Profesora, la queremos! —Todos sus alumnos se despidieron en estampida, luchando por salir, todos menos la pareja de pelinegros.

—¿No tendrías que haber salido para llegar antes a casa? —preguntó la chica.

—¿Y dejarte sola? Ni hablar… Es decir, sería algo maleducado por mi parte no esperar a mi _amiga_. Tómate tu tiempo para recoger tus cosas, te acompañaré a casa aprovechando este tiempo extra —contestó sin dudarlo, volviéndose cada vez más vergonzoso— Claro, si es eso lo que deseas. ¿Me dejarías acompañarte a casa?

Esa pregunta consiguió ruborizarla, bueno, no solo esa pregunta. Todas las palabras, gestos nerviosos y la mirada fija en su cuerpo conseguían hacer que su corazón latiera fuera de control. Nada era lo mismo entre ellos, no después de que ella creyera que había muerto y después de haber llorado en su pecho, siendo confortada por sus brazos fuertes. No habían aclarado nada, a pesar de que estaba más claro que el agua.

—Chicos, tengan cuidado al regresar a casa.

—¡Feliz Navidad, profesora! —dijeron ambos como despedida, quedando solos en un salón vacío.

—¿En qué pensabas para no contestar?

 _«En ti.»_ pensó el joven para sí mismo, cambiando su respuesta.

—Pensaba en mi vida y todas las vueltas que ha dado. Siempre que se acerca la navidad, me da por ponerme sentimental. —Era una mentira a medias, después de todo, la consideraba una parte importante de su vida—. ¿Qué hacías en tu cuaderno?

—Yo… ehhh… Hacía garabatos. ¡La clase era aburrida!

—¿Has estado desde primera hora dibujando garabatos? —preguntó extrañado, sin percatarse de que eso lo delataba. Había sido incapaz de apartar su mirada de ella desde primera hora.

—¿Me has estado mirando todo este tiempo?

—… ¿Te enfadarías si dijera que sí? —Jugaba con sus dedos para olvidar lo avergonzado que estaba. Ella le provocaba todo ese tipo de sensaciones.

Prefirió no contestar y dejarlo en incógnita, no había ninguna forma de responder a eso que no la inculpara de haber estado mirándolo para su dibujo. Ambos salieron del instituto y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, rumbo a su mansión, estaban siendo presentes de la primera nevada invernal del año. Los copos de nieve eran bellos y efímeros, no podías contemplarlos sin que se desvanecieran entre sus manos y eso mismo era lo que ambos más temían. Temían confesarse y que su amistad desapareciera por culpa de un sentimiento mayor.

La temperatura era fría, por lo que la chica tomó la mano grande y cálida de su compañero sin pensarlo mucho, él reaccionó crispándose, pero no dijo nada, solo apretó el agarre y entrelazó sus dedos, escondiendo su rostro del color de la sangre con su bufanda. Videl también estaba sorprendida con el acto del joven, jamás creyó que se atrevería a hacerlo. Quizá lo había juzgado mal.

Debido a su diferencia de altura, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, Gohan llevaba su cabello totalmente blanco y ella permanecía perfecta, ya que la nieve caía en la dirección de Gohan y éste frenaba que la alcanzara. Ella solo pudo sonreír al ver su situación y él la miró extrañado, ¿acaso había hecho algo divertido? ¿Debería estar avergonzado por haber tomado su mano?

Mientras su cerebro creaba una infinidad de respuestas posibles a aquella incógnita, la pelinegra ordenó que se agachara. Obedeció sin rechistar, casi automáticamente, ¿era ese el poder que tenía una mujer con carácter sobre un saiyan? Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y su cerebro dejó de procesar información cuando sintió como sus manos pequeñas y femeninas acariciaban su cabello puntiagudo y rebelde, pero suave.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te estoy quitando toda la nieve que se ha acumulado en tu cabello. ¿Te molesta?

—No… La forma en la que acaricias mi cabello se siente bien. Gracias… —susurró confesando dicho secreto. Ella solo pudo mirarlo y sonreír con la expresión de la felicidad plena en su rostro—. Videl, me gustaría invitarte a ti y a tu familia a nuestras celebraciones navideñas.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Claro, ya sois parte oficial de nuestra gran, compleja y divertida familia. Te mantendré informada, ¿de acuerdo? —Esas palabras sinceras y cálidas, acompañadas de su gran mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello inconscientemente, la hicieron muy feliz.

—¡Estaré deseando!

—Bueno, supongo que hasta pronto… —Se despidió alejando su mano de su cabeza y, viendo la expresión de reproche en el rostro de su compañera, no pudo evitar despedirse besando su mejilla con fugacidad.

* * *

 _«¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué he tenido que besarla?! Ahora todo será extraño…»_ pensaba el moreno, mientras que volaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Cuando llegó a casa, encontró cobijo en la leña y el fuego cálido y reconfortante de la chimenea que estaba avivando su padre. No lo pensó dos veces y se quitó el abrigo, para calentarse.

—Hola hijo, ¿qué tal el día? —saludó su padre revolviendo su cabello, tal y como siempre—¡Estás helado! Caliéntate aquí, iré a prepararte un baño caliente. Tu madre salió con tu hermano a hacer una visita.

—Está nevando y hace mucho frío, por eso tengo esta temperatura. Te lo agradecería mucho, papá. Y, bueno, el día fue bastante bien… —hablaba calmadamente, sin apartar su mirada de las llamas hipnóticas.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, soy tu padre y, puede que no sea el mejor, pero mi obligación es mantenerte sano y salvo, ¿no? Además, conozco esa mirada enamoradiza… ¿Invitaste a Videl después de tantos días de indecisión?

—¡No soy indeciso! ¡No encontraba el momento adecuado!

—Interesante… ¿Le dirías a tu padre cuál fue dicho momento? No le diré nada a tu hermano ni a tu madre. Es un secreto de hombre a hombre.

—Bueno… La acompañé a casa y me quitó toda la nieve del pelo. Tenía una expresión tan sonriente que no pude callarme y la invité, fue todo un éxito y, cuando mi mano dejó su cabeza, puso una cara tan adorable… ¡Besé su mejilla! —confesaba totalmente avergonzado, ocultando su rostro carmesí con ambas manos, moviéndose en su asiento, demostrando su inseguridad.

—Vaya, eso fue algo muy valiente por tu parte, hijo. Toma, bebe esto, te ayudará a calentarte. —Ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente, tapando a su hijo con una manta y sentándose a su lado.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te interesas por estos temas.

—Bueno… supongo que sacrificarme para salvarte y salvarte, escapando momentáneamente del más allá, no me hace un buen padre. Has pasado cosas muy malas debido a mí y has sido tú quien ayudó a tu madre a criar a Goten… A veces me gusta comportarme como un padre normal lo haría. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Papá… —Lo abrazó, permaneciendo en aquella posición por varios minutos. ¡Había extrañado tanto a esa figura paternal cálida!

—¡También estás empapado! Termina tu chocolate y date un baño, el agua debe de estar perfecta.

—¿Podemos bañarnos juntos como en los viejos tiempos?

—Claro, todo esto me recuerda demasiado al año que permanecimos dentro de la Habitación del Tiempo.

Padre e hijo estaban en el baño, enjabonando sus cuerpos musculosos y ayudándose a alcanzar a su espalda. Su hijo había crecido y se había convertido en todo un hombre sin que él hubiera podido verlo, no pudo estar en su graduación, ni en el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, ni en sus primeros pasos o primeras palabras. Si algo le había enseñado la muerte, además de haberlo hecho más fuerte, era a amar la vida.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿cuándo vas a confesarte? Cuanto más tiempo los guardes, más sufrirás.

—Tengo miedo de perderla si hago eso…

—¡¿Bromeas?! Está tan enamorada de ti como tú de ella. Solo miraros me provoca una sonrisa, sois demasiado orgullosos, me recordáis a Bulma y Vegeta. Y, si te rechazara, yo estaría para ti, te apoyaría y te recogería si estuvieras hecho pedazos.

—Me da vergüenza.

—¿Por qué no dejas que tu parte saiyan salga y te ayude a aclarar las cosas?

—¿No crees que debería hacer algo bonito antes de declararme?

—Bueno, Videl es una chica fuerte, pero seguro que se muere de ganas porque le regales algo. Aprovecha estas fechas para un detalle bonito, no tiene que ser nada caro o lujoso, regala algo que signifique mucho para ambos.

—Jamás pensé que me estarías aconsejando sobre mujeres, papá.

—Yo tampoco. Supongo que está en mi instinto paternal apoyar a mi pequeño.

—Soy más alto que tú —protestó.

—Soy mayor y tu padre.

—Tú ganas…

* * *

Gohan estuvo el resto del día pensando el lo que le había aconsejado su padre, ¿qué podría regalarle que fuera especial para ambos? Tomó como ejemplo a sus padres, las pocas veces que Goku había tenido un detalle material con su madre, siempre se trataban de rosas rojas frescas, así que las flores debían de ser algo indispensable si quería hacerla feliz… Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso solo sería de acompañamiento, puesto que no tenían nada de especial.

¿Qué sabía de la justiciera? Que era bella en el exterior e interior, que era valiente, intrépida, orgullosa, inteligente, cálida y tímida, aunque esas facetas solo las mostraba junto a él…

 _«¡Eso es! Le pediré a Bulma que diseñe un reloj transformador como el que me permite transformarme en el gran saiyaman y le diré que sea mi compañera. Tendrá más protecciones y su identidad no se verá comprometida.»_

—¡Gohan, a cenar! —Lo llamó su madre y él saltó de su cama y bajó las escaleras con rapidez, sentándose en la mesa momentos después. Tenía hambre y le agradecería a su padre sus consejos.

—Vaya, hijo. Te veo algo cambiado desde que hemos hablado. ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? —habló el padre de familia, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su primogénito, ayudando a su mujer a llevar la gran cantidad de platos a la mesa. Desde que regresó a la vida, su familia volvía a sentirse como una.

—¿De qué habláis?

—Es un secreto entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Así es, papá me ha aconsejado muy bien.

—¿Tu padre dando consejos?

—¡Soy un padre excelente! —rio comenzando a comer, siendo acompañado por otra carcajada general.

—Gohan, ¿le dijiste a Videl lo que te pedí?

—Sí, dijo que le encantaría acompañarnos…

—Cuantos más, mejor. Estas navidades van a ser únicas.

Cenaron, se cepillaron los dientes y se fueron a dormir. La noche pasó con gran rapidez para el estudiante, quien madrugó para ir a la ciudad, también le prometió a su padre que entrenaría con él y necesitaba comprar los regalos cuanto antes. Se vistió con una ropa de abrigo, compuesta por un jersey gris oscuro y pantalones y zapatos negros, con una bufanda roja.

* * *

Después de haber desayunado y haberse lavado los dientes, se marchó rumbo a la ciudad. Aterrizó delante de la Corporación Cápsula y llamó con educación, esperando pacientemente hasta que Vegeta le abrió la puerta. Parecía somnoliento y no tenía su permanente ceño fruncido, quizá estas fechas le gustaban, aunque lo dudaba mucho viniendo de un cascarrabias como él.

—Buenos días, Vegeta. ¿Está Bulma?

—Buenos días, Gohan. Pasa, Bulma estaba terminando de trabajar en uno de los últimos modelos de motos deportivas. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes problemas con el reloj? —Su voz tenía un tono casi agradable, era extraño verlo así. No le molestaría acostumbrarse.

—No, venía a pedirle un favor… —susurró con vergüenza, bajando su mirada y sintiendo como la sangre subía a su rostro.

—¿Tiene que ver con esa chica humana? —preguntó, aunque no tuvo que esperar respuesta, estaba escrita en su rostro—. Supongo que, dadas estas fechas, quieres darle un detalle, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, había pensado que Bulma fabricara un reloj como el mío y pedirle que fuera mi compañera. Mi padre me dijo que debía dar algo importante para ambos y pensé que esto sería algo muy simbólico, ya que cuando nos conocimos, estaba luchando con los criminales y ella llegó cuando había acabado.

—Parece que Kakaroto sí que tiene materia gris… a veces. Me parece una gran idea, ¿habías pensado en algo más?

—Bueno… me gustaría comprarle un ramo de flores frescas. Aunque no sé nada sobre flores y tampoco sé si le haría mucha ilusión, uno de nuestros amigos le ofreció uno durante el Budokai Tenkaichi y lo rechazó inmediatamente. Tengo miedo de ser rechazado…

Vegeta sonrió con una expresión paternal, posando su mano en el hombro del joven enamorado e indeciso. Si algo había aprendido en todos esos años con Bulma, era a tratar a una mujer, aunque fuera en la intimidad. Conocía una floristería muy buena, en la que encargaba siempre los ramos para un día especial.

—¿Qué tipo de flores eran?

—Creo recordar que rosas rojas.

—Son rosas muy bonitas que reflejan la pasión y el amor, pero darlas sin un contexto y sin expresarse previamente, puede ser algo fatal. Te recomendaría que uno de esos ramos se lo dieras cuando llevarais tiempo juntos, tengo que ir a encargar un ramo, acompáñame, el florista sabrá aconsejarte. ¿Has pensado en comprarle algo más práctico? Las flores acaban secándose con el tiempo, dado que es una luchadora y que sus ropas fueron destrozadas durante su combate con Spopovich, ¿qué tal si le compras una nueva ropa de entrenamiento?

—¿Eres fan de las flores? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

—¡Una palabra de esto a alguien y te mato! —amenazó con su voz glacial, levantándolo por el cuello.

—Sé guardar un secreto.

—¡Gohan, qué sorpresa! ¿Qué querías?

—Necesito que me fabriques otro reloj transformador para Videl.

—De acuerdo, pero a cambio quiero que pruebes este prototipo de moto que estoy terminando de desarrollar. No ha salido a la venta y necesito que alguien la prueba. ¿Me harías ese favor? —suplicó lanzando la cápsula al hijo de Milk.

—Será todo un placer.

—Espera aquí, voy a echar un vistazo a Trunks y nos vamos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Tiene fiebre, debería ponerle otro paño frío. Me he quedado toda la noche con él, mientras que mi mujer terminaba su prototipo. Acabó durmiendo sobre su mesa de proyectos y tuve que llevarla a la cama…

—Eres un gran padre.

—Solo hago lo que el resto haría en mi situación, nada más. —Se marchó tras esas palabras, entrando a la habitación de su hijo, verlo así conseguía preocuparlo. Su pequeño activo estaba decaído y triste—. Eh, vengo a verte. ¿Te encuentras algo mejor? —habló con suavidad, sentándose en los pies de su cama, tocando la piel de su rostro que estaba aún caliente para ser normal.

—Papá, estás frío… Se siente bien.

—Eres tú quien está muy caliente. Vamos a darle la vuelta a la toalla, el hielo y el agua helada la enfriarán…

—Papá… Te quiero mucho.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —cuestionó ruborizado, apartando su mirada para disimularlo y sonriendo feliz.

—Has estado toda la noche en vela junto a mí, tomando mi mano.

—Trunks, eso es lo que hace la familia. Tu madre ha pasado muchas más noches cuidando de nosotros, es mi turno de cuidaros. Voy a ir al centro comercial, te traeré algo que te animará. ¿Has escrito la carta a Santa?

—Sí, Santa es el mejor, siempre trae lo que deseo.

—¿Qué has pedido este año?

—No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto. —Después de haber cambiado el paño, se sintió reconfortado por la temperatura y volvió a dormirse. El saiyan orgulloso besó su frente con delicadeza y lo arropó.

Gohan contemplaba esa escena desde la distancia, ahora comprendía el comportamiento de Vegeta. Nunca pensó que sería un hombre tan familiar, tanto su padre como él lo estaban sorprendiendo gratamente, deseando ser algún día un gran padre como ellos.

—Bulma, nos vamos a comprar. ¿Tienes la carta de Trunks?

—Sí, toma. Yo cuidaré de él, tranquilo —dijo besando su mejilla con ternura y entregándole un sobre.

* * *

Una vez que estaban en el centro comercial, la primera parada fue la floristería.

—Señor Brief, ¿qué desea este año? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—No, este año me gustaría un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas. Y, me gustaría que aconsejara a mi amigo un ramo ideal.

—Claro, ¿qué quiere transmitir con este ramo?

—Verá… Me gusta una mujer y no sé cómo confesarme debido a mi timidez. Sé que mis sentimientos son puros y verdaderos, es una chica maravillosa, fuerte, valiente y bella.

—Creo que sé qué flores utilizar en el ramo. ¿De qué color son sus ojos?

—Dependiendo de la luz, pueden ser azules o violáceos.

—Bueno, entonces haré un ramo de azahar, cala, lirio, orquídea y platycodon. Simbolizan la pureza, el amor eterno e incondicional, la elegancia, sofisticación, perfección, belleza y ternura. ¿Para cuándo lo quieren los señores?

—Para el día de Navidad, será un regalo. A nombre de Vegeta y Gohan.

—Muy bien, espero que disfruten del resto de sus compras navideñas.

—Hasta luego…

Ya tenían una cosa hecha, fueron a la tienda deportiva y compraron unos pantalones largos de compresión, pensados expresamente para combatir, una chaqueta a juego que combinaba el negro, gris y blanco en diseños geométricos y una camiseta fucsia.

—Me pareció más acertado comprar algo de invierno que de verano.

—Bien pensado, ahora veamos que pide Trunks este año.

Abrieron la carta y ambos se quedaron petrificados, mirándose a los ojos y notando como el rubor ascendía a su rostro. El chico era muy directo.

 ** _«Querido Santa:_**

 ** _Este año me gustaría una hermana más que nada. No tiene que ser ahora, pero me gustaría poder jugar con alguien y cuidarla._**

 ** _También me gustaría recibir el último videojuego de mi saga favorita, una ropa de entrenamiento, unas nuevas zapatillas de deporte y que mi padre siga cuidando de nosotros. Estoy enfermo y ha estado cuidando de mí todos los días. Mamá se ve más feliz que nunca, pero me gustaría que descansaran un poco.»_**

—Es adorable, no imaginé que pediría cosas como estas.

 _«Una niña, una niña… ¡Tendré que esforzarme al máximo!»_

—Vamos a comprar lo que se puede comprar y regresemos, seguro que Bulma ha terminado ya.

* * *

El día había llegado y todos se reunirían en casa de Bulma, por lo que le pidió al saiyan malhumorado que recogiera ambos ramos y los escondiera hasta el momento adecuado. Tal y como siempre, Milk y Gohan eran los únicos preparados.

El muchacho llevaba una camisa blanca que se apegaba a su cuerpo, unos pantalones negros de vestir, conjuntados con zapatos y cinturón y un jersey rojo navideño. Guardaba la caja del regalo en uno de sus bolsillos y en el otro, su teléfono móvil.

Milk había arreglado su cabello, dejándolo suelto y sedoso, vistiendo un vestido rojo oscuro ajustado, que iba a juego con la corbata y el pañuelo de su marido, quien estaba terminando de trajearse, no pudo ganar la batalla por la vestimenta, solo pudo resignarse.

El pequeño Goten era un Gohan en miniatura.

Cuando llegaron, la fiesta acababa de comenzar, los chefs no dejaban de cocinar comida y los camareros de llevarla a las mesas. Todos se encontraban reunidos bajo un mismo techo con el objetivo de pasarlo bien, esa era la magia de la Navidad, ser capaz de unir los corazones de las personas.

Gohan buscó a la chica de ojos de zafiro con su mirada, viéndola al lado de su padre. Estaba preciosa, vistiendo un traje de pantalón y chaqueta, una camisa blanca de seda que dibujaba los volúmenes de su cuerpo y unos zapatos de tacón. Se acercó a ella inconscientemente y, cuando reaccionó, era demasiado tarde para volver sobre sus pasos.

—Buenas noches, Mark y Videl. Señor, tan elegante como siempre —saludó con cordialidad y un apretón de manos amistoso—. Y… bueno, te ves muy bella, no es que no estés guapa siempre, pero esa ropa te favorece. Espero que disfrutéis de la fiesta y la comida. —Iba a alejarse, cuando un camarero que pasaba por ahí resbaló. Lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo y mantenía la bandeja con las copas de champán totalmente estable sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo—. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Desean champán los señores?

—Gracias, te he visto muy hábil en ese movimiento.

—El suelo está tan limpio que resbalas si no tienes cuidado. Deberías estar más atento, podrías haberte hecho daño —regañó con cierta preocupación, devolviéndole la bandeja y sonriendo con encanto.

—Están a punto de servir el plato principal, deberían tomar asiento.

—Ya has escuchado, ¿vamos a sentarnos? —habló ofreciendo su mano— ¿Y tu padre?

—Está con tu abuelo, parece que se llevan bastante bien. Vamos a sentarnos.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, manteniendo sus manos tomadas hasta la llegada del plato, sin decir nada ni sentirse incómodos. Su simple presencia los reconfortaba. Disfrutaron de los platos que fueron llegando, las bebidas y el postre, la comida estaba exquisita.

Gohan aprovechó que todo el mundo estaba en el karaoke para mirar a Vegeta y sacar los regalos. No quería que nadie los molestara e impidiera que se declarara como era debido.

—¿Esperarías aquí? Tengo que hacer una cosa.

—Claro.

—Gracias…

—Bueno, Gohan, ¿preparado para declararte? Demuestra el saiyan que eres, no puedes tener miedo. Ella está coladita por ti, solo necesita que te lances o quizá se lanza ella.

—Deséame suerte.

—Creía que no confiabas en esas cosas… No la necesitas, solo sé tú mismo y dile cómo te sientes. —Le dio el ramo y la bolsa de tela en la que se encontraba toda la ropa envuelta en papel de regalo.

—Conquista a Bulma con esas rosas rojas…

—Lo haré —contestó con una sonrisa segura y ladeada.

Cuando regresó, encontró que Videl llevaba una bolsa, no recordaba que la hubiera tenido durante la cena. Tragó saliva y avanzó con decisión, quizá era el momento de dejar salir a la parte mística tomar la situación, se concentró y dejó que sus dudas se esfumaran. Ahora solo podías encontrar seguridad y determinación en su interior.

—Videl, ¿escucharías lo que tengo que decir? —habló con decisión, mostrando el ramo que ocultaba tras su espalda.

—¡¿Es para mí?!

—¿Para quién más? Este ramo simboliza todo lo que siento y lo que significas para mí, he estudiado las flores empleadas para que todo fuera más bonito. Los azahares representan pureza y amor eterno; las calas, la belleza, sofisticación y orgullo; los lirios azules, amor tierno; las orquídeas, belleza, perfección, magnificencia y; los platycodones, el amor incondicional. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de expresar todos mis sentimientos con palabras, así que decidí ayudarme con estas flores tan bellas.

—Gohan… —Iba a hablar, pero el dedo índice del joven, presionado contra sus labios, se lo impidió.

—Aún no he terminado, espera tu turno —bromeó guiñando un ojo—. No me preguntes desde cuándo, pero sé que te amo más que a nada o nadie en el mundo, cuando vi lo que ese desgraciado te hacía, me transformé en super saiyan, estando dispuesto a matarlo con mis propias manos. Mis sentimientos nunca te decepcionarán, eres una mujer maravillosa y dispuesta a luchar por la gente a la que ama, eso me conquistó. Debo disculparme por haberte preocupado en tantas situaciones y por no haber sido capaz de demostrar mis sentimientos con anterioridad… tenía miedo de perderte si te los decía. Tengo una pregunta, ¿serías mi novia y mi compañera justiciera?

—¡Gohan! —Ya no pudo retenerlo por más tiempo, se abrazó a él con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar de la emoción, ese era uno de los días más felices—. ¡Claro que seré tu novia, tu compañera, tu amiga…! Porque me siento igual que tú, lamento haberme comportado de una manera tan fría y orgullosa cuando nos conocimos, solo sé que me fuiste cambiando con nuestras interacciones. Tú me hiciste recordar lo que era una familia, algo que desapareció de mi vida con la muerte de mi madre. Cuando me invitaste a la fiesta no lo dudé porque me considerabas parte de tu familia, tenía una familia con la que compartir momentos y a la que regresar…

—No llores, me vas a hacer llorar a mí también. ¿Vas a abrir todo esto? Tengo regalos para todos los gustos. —Correspondió ese abrazo ferviente, envolviendo sus brazos fuertes en su espalda, transmitiéndole serenidad.

—¿Has comprado todo esto para mí?

—Bueno, el reloj es indispensable y, ya que tus ropas fueron destrozadas, decidí conseguirte unas nuevas de invierno. Si quieres, puedes venir a entrenar cuando quieras. Lo próximo que haremos será lanzar energía, aunque podría ser peligroso si te excedes, prométeme que no lo harás.

—No, no lo haré —rio ante ese último comentario. Ver que se preocupaba por ella era algo agradable—. Bueno, ahora abre mis regalos.

—No lo dudes, estoy deseando. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un frasco de mi perfume favorito que acababa de terminar y un gorro y bufanda!

—Tu madre me enseñó a tejer con mucha paciencia y me dijo que estabas acabando tu perfume…

—¡Es muy caro! ¡Deja que lo pague!

—¡Es un regalo! Además, tú te has gastado más.

—Me sentiré mal…

—Piensa que el perfume lo disfrutamos los dos. Tú te lo pones y yo me deleitaré con su fragancia.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—Eh, tortolitos. ¿No habéis visto dónde estáis? —gritó Krilin, provocando que miraran hacia arriba y vieran el muérdago.

—Esto no estaba…

No pudo seguir hablando, puesto que Videl selló sus labios con los suyos. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, para después dejarse llevar, era mejor disfrutar el momento y guardarlo en su memoria. Esa fue, sin duda alguna, la mejor navidad de su vida.

—Feliz Navidad… —susurraron ambos después de haber separado sus labios y juntar sus frentes.

* * *

 _ **Y, bueno, hasta aquí va el fic. ¡Feliz Navidad!**_


End file.
